Paradox Ending: To be Remembered
by NazoLuk3
Summary: Just a 'what if' story. Slight spoilers. A paradox occurred when Noel and Serah stepped into the disappearing time gates in Valhalla. But there would be an unexpected surprise once they stepped of...
1. Paradox Ending

(3/24/12)-(3/29/12)

Paradox Ending: To be Remembered

Just had this idea that popped out of nowhere. Slight ending spoilers, I think. Here's what I thought: What if Noel finished Caius during that cinematic? And though the powers of leprechauns, the paradox scope activated to show this paradox ending.

Chapter spoiler: Note that XIII-2 Serah is mentioned as _Serah_ or _present Serah. _XIII Serah is mentioned as _past Serah._

* * *

><p><strong>Finish him. <strong>

Paradox Scope activated.

At the end of the Historia Crux, bursting light that blinded the time travelers. They felt the breeze of air collapsing the environment around them. The light faded away and they find themselves over one hundred feet above ground. Behind Serah and Noel was crystallized Cocoon, as the time gate began to disappear. Gravity dragged them, but luckily, the paradox sand that followed behind acted as a cushion for the soft, slow landing.

Serah checked her surroundings, still unstable of the sudden shift from air to land. "Wait, isn't that…" She squinted. "It can't be!"

"What's wrong, Noel asked. He looked towards Serah's direction.

Right in front of the time travelers were the former l'Cie. Serah knew who they were; Snow, Hope, and that pilot, Sazh. But the details didn't worry her. What grabbed her was the figure that was hidden behind the men.

There was Lightning; she was here. Water fell through the smaller sister's eyes. She ran there was no tomorrow and embraced her sister.

"Serah…?" Lightning asked. The soldier was confused. Why is 'Serah' here? This girl is awfully suspicious in those clothes, and especially that young man there. She shoved Serah away. "Who are you?" Lightning demanded.

"What are you talking about? I'm—" Serah was interrupted by her companion. Tears stopped flowing and she rubbed her eyes. The brunette pointed directly forward, and there were two people. Due to the direct sunlight, only the characters' silhouettes were rendered. One was at an average height and another who is about waist height of the one. Serah recognized those people.

Herself and Dajh. Her past self, to be more exact.

This time period occurred when Cocoon immediately crystallized after Fang and Vanille's sacrifice. How did she not notice the time period quickly? Before she even stepped into the time gate, she saw the timeline!

She became a paradox.

But then Serah realized; this is the true timeline she had been wishing and waiting for. The true timeline she definitely remembered. It doesn't matter anymore; everything would be back where it belongs, like puzzle pieces. The other 'Serah' from the past stared at her future self. "Wha…" the past self shocked. Lightning was bewildered herself, asking, "What's going on?"

The attention grabbed Snow and the other l'Cie. Sazh broke the silence, waving his hands. "Hold on, now. Which one of you is the real Serah? Pretty sure's not the one in all pink." He picked up Dajh for a ride.

"I…I am," the past Serah replied. The teenager held Lightning's grip closer. Lightning covered the past Serah in a protected stance. "More fal'Cie smoke and mirrors, huh."

"I am Serah, too," the time traveler declared. "I just come from a different future." Serah smiled at Lightning. "I missed you, sis. It's been three years, and you're finally home." The older sister raised an eyebrow.

Noel entered the conversation. "Sure, it's unbelievable. But in her eyes, you were believed to be dead by others. _Almost_ the same for you, Snow." Serah giggled, while the past Snow remained speechless. How did he know his name?

In just a span of minutes, Serah and Noel (including feedback from Mog) tried to explain everything. Of course, everyone did not understand anything. Mog summarized everything: "We're fixing the paradoxes to save Serah's future, kupo!"

"Mine?" Past Serah jumped. She pointed at herself and questioned, "What will happen to my future?"

The present Serah replied, "Cocoon _will_ fall again."

The former l'Cies staggered. Snow cursed, "Vanille and Fang…!"

"Don't worry," Noel added. "That'll happen in a few more centuries."

"But still—!"

All of a sudden, the time travelers felt a tingling sensation. Mog was the first to feel it. "Kupo…" The moogle unexpectedly turned transparent and particles of light reflected on his body. The present Serah realized this. "Mog!" Noel heard her distress and whispered, "Oh no…"

The two looked at their bodies. The symptoms are staring to appear. It's a coincidence—a reunion of loved ones that are separated by the same way. The same as Snow is to Serah or Serah is to Lightning.

But it's different now; Serah, Noel, and Mog will truly be erased from existence. Curious young Hope wanted to ask. "What's going on now?"

"The future," Noel explained. "it changed because we fixed it."

Serah stated, "And that means we won't be needed anymore. We don't exist."

Snow grabbed the present Serah's hand. "I don't care if you're the future Serah or not. But I don't want to lose any of you again." He also grabbed the past Serah. In doing so, he noticed that both 'Serahs' were wearing the same pendant he gave to 'her.' The future Serah's was a bit rusty, but now he believed her. He continued, "And Vanille and Fang…what should we do?"

"You make your own future, Snow," Serah replied. "And I won't be gone; my past self is there. In the future, she—or rather, I will be there." She noticed her past self slightly trembling at the right.

Noel agreed to his partner. "You don't have to change it now. You can build it up one step at a time, just like this young boy over here." He smirked. Young Hope was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

Only the time travelers laughed. Noel shrugged. You'll find out soon. Maybe." Their bodies are getting dimmer and dimmer as each second passes. Lightning remained silent the whole time, avoiding any contact with 'Serah' from the future.

The soldier just can't believe it. Her sister claims she's from the future, even though there are two of them now. Lightning pondered a bit. What will happen that drove "future Serah" to find her? She decided to ask. "What hap—"

It was too late. They were gone. Forever…

Crystallized particles eradicated into tiny bit and scattered in the air. For some reason, the atmosphere suddenly changed in a way. "Huh? Dajh, when'd you climb on my back?" Sazh asked.

"I don't know, daddy," Dajh added with a confused look. Didn't Sazh pick the boy up just a moment ago?" Past Serah noticed this as well. She tried asking her Snow. "Snow, about my future self…"

He snorted, "Your future self? Our future selves will get a new life and family!"

"No, I meant _my future self_. Do you at least remember about that guy who was with 'me?'"

"Don't know what you're talking about. Has the crystal sleep got into you?" He shrugged.

"No—" Lightning grabbed her sister's shoulder. Past Serah just stopped there. It's no use. What made everyone but the Farron sisters forget? Lightning thought carefully.

Her eyes widened. They _were_ related in a way. Maybe they did restore the timeline.

Why didn't she believe them?

…_Thank you_.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there is any mistakes in here. Even though I edited this, I'm bound to miss something, so please help. Wait for a little longer-an aftermath for this is coming soon.<p>

-NazoLuk3


	2. Fragment Obtained

3/28/12

Paradox Ending: To be Remembered

Chapter II-Transcript: To be Remembered

* * *

><p><strong>New Bodhum, 003AF.<strong>

_~Excerpts from the true history~  
><em>

* * *

><p>I have everything in my life. Snow and I are married, and we're together like a real family. Sis doesn't mind anymore, and it's surprising that she doesn't even fight with my new husband.<p>

But there's something wrong. I always have these dreams that seem to be impossible. I see myself in New Bodhum at night, troubled, and to be saved by that man. That man...he is the man from three years ago. I don't know why, but I want to see him again. I went to my sister and told her about it. 'Sis, what do you think?'

'Similar problem,' she simply replied. Lightning told me that she has some kind of vision. The visions showed her protecting something from a mysterious man. I had an idea.

'Could these be memories of our _other_ _selves_? I mean, it makes no sense...'

She smirked. 'Maybe.' I walk back to my bedroom. Every time I come here, I always wish there was a mirror on that empty wall, to take me somewhere else. But it's never there.

I wonder...is this world a lie?

* * *

><p><em>I'm contented. <em>_Everything is back where it was supposed to be. I don't belong there. I'm foreign to my own time. I belong here._

_"Isn't that right, sis?"_

* * *

><p>Finally done! What do you guys think? I might add another chapter because there are tons of cut content from this story and probably additional "spin offs" for this story. Also, I'll also explain some stuff about this plot, too. Just wait for awhile.<p>

Find any mistakes (grammar, spelling, stuff that makes no sense, stuff to make other stuff better), please inform me :D

-NazoLuk3


End file.
